ONU soit qui mal y pense
by Artemisia Solo
Summary: Emotion au Sanctuaire : l'Organisation des Nations Unies demande à Athéna de lui envoyer un représentant ... mais qui sera l'heureux élu ? Voilà le chapitre 5, j'attends vos reviews !
1. Chapter 1

Le courrier du matin.

Y'a pas pire pour vous mettre de mauvais poil dès l'aurore.

Shon soupire lourdement en regardant d'un œil désabusé le tombereau d'enveloppes que son secrétaire vient de déverser sur son bureau. De quoi l'occuper la plus grande partie de la matinée. Choueeeeeeette !

Heureusement, la patronne n'est pas là. Elle est encore dans les bras de Morphée, à rêver à son Seiyaaaaaaaa d'amouuuuuuuuuur. Parce qu'avec elle, ça n'en finit jamais. Elle inspecte chaque enveloppe, l'une après l'autre. Si encore c'était pour l'aider. Que nenni. Elle cherche la perle rare qui donnera de la valeur à sa collection de timbres.

- Allons-y gaiement, s'écrie Shion sans conviction.

Et il plonge la main dans un tiroir de son bureau pour en extirper une antiquité, au sens propre du terme. Le poignard jadis utilisé dans les cérémonies de sacrifices d'animaux. Principe tombé en désuétude depuis des lustres, et ce n'est pas les chèvres en question qui vont s'en plaindre. Shion non plus, le machin fait splendidement office de coupe-papier.

Une tache colorée au milieu de la livide et rébarbative paperasse attire son œil.

- Ah, tiens, une carte postale. Qui est le petit rigolo qui m'écrit ?

C'est Masque de Mort. Il est à Copacabana. Enfin, c'est ce qu'en déduit Shion en essayant de déchiffrer les gribouillis infâmes qui s'étalent sur tout la surface de la carte. On dirait une mouche qui a patiné dans de l'encre. Ca doit être quelque chose dans le genre « je vais bien, il fait beau, les filles sont canon, je rentre un de ces quatre si j'y pense, bye » . Il le saura quand les pattes de mouche en question auront été décryptées par le service de paléographie des Archives du Palais. Ca les changera des manuscrits bouffés aux mites. Sacré Masque de Mort, il aurait dû faire médecine, il a déjà l'écriture pour.

Suivant !

Des factures, encore des factures, toujours des factures. Ah, tiens, un envoi estampillé confidentiel. Ca a toujours fait marrer Shion, ça, cette mention sur les courriers. C'est tellement discret que ça revient à écrire « lisez-moi ».

Il l'ouvre, en sort deux feuillets noircis d'une écriture proprette et tassée et commence à les lire. Il manque de s'étrangler.

« Majesté, je tiens à porter à votre bienveillante attention le fait que toutes mes enquêtes m'amènent à penser que Poséidon pourrait se réincarner dans les prochaines semaines, dans le but avoué de déclencher une nouvelle guerre sainte … »

Shion bondit de son fauteuil comme si un petit malin lui avait planqué un hérisson sous les coussins.

- Doublez la garde, s'écrie-t-il soudain d'une voix de stentor qui résonne dans les couloirs de palais. Et …. Ah …. Euh …. Non rien . Laissez tomber !

Il se rassoit aussi vite qu'il s'était levé, tout penaud. Saisi d'un doute terrible, il vient de jeter un œil sur l'enveloppe.

Le cachet indique que la lettre a été postée en France.

Il y a dix ans.

- Eh ben, le service public ne s'améliore pas, par là-bas, visiblement, lâche-t-il d'un ton blasé.

Le reste de l'épluchage du courrier se fait dans un silence quasi religieux, entre lui qui n'ose plus entrouvrir les lèvres de peur de passer pour un hurluberlu et les gardes et secrétaire qui pensent que, vraiment, le Grand Pope reconduit dans ses fonctions à l'issue de la guerre contre Hadès a pris le coup sur la tête de trop, et qu'il faudrait sérieusement songer à le recycler.

Les factures continuent à s'entasser sur le bureau de Shion. C'est qu'elle a un train de vie plutôt dispendieux, la gamine. Mais elle a été élevée comme ça, me direz-vous. Feu Papi Kido lui passait tous ses caprices, on voit le résultat. Bon sang, elle n'aurait pas pu être recueillie par une caissière de supermarché, non ? Ca aurait bien arrangé tout le monde, les finances du Sanctuaire plus encore. Le préposé au budget se shoote aux anti-dépresseurs depuis qu'elle est là. Car elle a une fâcheuse tendance à confondre son petit porte-monnaie perso et les coffres du Sanctuaire, qu'il a mis deux siècles à remplir. Shion en est presque à souhaiter une guerre sainte dans les six mois, sinon c'est la banqueroute.

Bon, dernière lettre, bientôt à table !

Un petit grognement dans son abdomen fait comprendre à Shion que son estomac se satisfait du programme.

ERREUR.

Finalement il aurait préféré une facture de plus. Parce que le logo qui figure en haut à gauche de l'enveloppe ne lui prédit rien de bon. Des ennuis même. De gros ennuis. Sauf si …

Ben oui, tiens, il va faire ça. Car il n'y a aucune raison qu'il se sacrifie une fois de plus. Deux-cent cinquante ans, ça va bien. Mais là, la petiote ne va pas lui faire le coup. Et puis ça n'est plus de son âge. Place aux jeunes. Parce que pour une fois ça l'arrange, mais il ne va pas aller le crier sur les toits. Il faut bien qu'il ait quelques avantages, non ?

Et d'un geste désinvolte, il balance le courrier toujours fermé sur la pile de magazines pour ados et catalogues de fringues destinée à la déesse.

****

Bien sûr, il ne fallait pas rêver. A peine a-t-il fini d'engloutir son troisième dessert et de reprendre place derrière son bureau qu'Elle déboule, toutes voiles dehors et tous voiles au vent. Ah tiens, elle a émergé de ses brumes.

- Majesté ?

Il s'incline respectueusement devant elle – c'est sa patronne quand même, même s'il préférerait l'oublier certains jours. Comme aujourd'hui par exemple. Car il avait prédit ce qui va suivre, pas besoin d'aller attraper un rhume au Mont Etoilé pour ça.

- Mon petit Shion …, commence-t-elle de sa plus douce voix, en tordant dans ses mains une certaine enveloppe ouverte.

- Non.

Elle a l'air étonnée. « Non » est un mot qu'elle n'entend pas souvent. En tout cas, pas assez.

- Comment ça, « non » ?

- Ben ….non.

- Mais je n'ai encore rien dit !, piaille-t-elle d'un ton aigu.

- Je sais ce que vous allez me demander. Mais trouvez quelqu'un d'autre. Moi, c'est hors de question. A mon âge ….

- Oh, tu n'est pas si vieux que ça …

Shion sourit intérieurement. Il n'est pas la vanité faite homme, mais ça n'est quand même pas pour lui déplaire d'entendre une flatterie de temps en temps …surtout quand c'est une vérité .

- … tu peux encore servir quelques années !, déclare-t-elle benoîtement.

Shion se crispe. L'ingrate !

Il y avait déjà zéro chance qu'il cède, pour le coup, là on tombe dans les négatifs.

- S'il te plaît, mon petit Shion !

- Vraiment, Majesté, c'est bien malgré moi que je me vois contraint de refuser. Mais je pense que vous n'aurez aucun mal à trouver quelqu'un digne de confiance et ayant les compétences nécessaires pour mener à bien cette mission.

- Qui ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, moi …. Camus ?

- Avec son sens de la communication ? Tu plaisantes ? Il fait une phrase entière toutes les années bissextiles !

- Euh, bon, là c'est peut-être un contre-exemple. Mais il y en a d'autres.

Tout plein. Sauf Seiya. Parce que subtil comme il est, il ferait un peu tache. Mais de toute façon, elle ne le choisira pas, ça reviendrait à se séparer de lui – ou à la séparer d'elle ? Elle en est raide dingue, il suffit de voir comment elle le colle, pauvre Seiya, pour un peu il le plaindrait.

- Shiooooooon…, roucoule-t-elle, la bouche en cœur.

Elle revient à la charge avec l'obstination d'un morpion. Pas possible, il ne s'en débarrassera jamais ?

Dans sa vie, Shion en a connu, des femmes. Bibliquement parlant ou pas. Et au fil des ans, il a établi un petit classement personnel. Les emmerdeuses d'abord, les autoritaires, les drôles, les romantiques, les blasées, les ennuyeuses, les charmeuses, les pince-sans-rire, les fêtardes. Sa vie sentimentale a connu des hauts et des bas. Des hauts surtout, il ne s'en cache pas. Si Aphrodite voyait son palmarès, il en ferait une jaunisse à coup sûr.

Il les a toutes appréciées à leur juste valeur ( terme judicieux qui permet de ne se fâcher avec personne ! ), mais s'il est une catégorie qu'il redoute par dessus tout, ce sont les douces. Redoutables, les douces. Vous baissez votre garde deux minutes et vous finissez en mouton bêlant. Et avant d'avoir dit ouf, hop, vous vous êtes fait tondre.

Et là, la gamine qui lève sur lui son regard limpide en battant des cils fait indéniablement partie de cette catégorie-là. Ramasse-miettes fonctionnant à plein régime sur des yeux de biche, elle est en passe de l'avoir.

Celui qui a dit que la meilleure défense est l'attaque est un crétin qui n'a certainement jamais eu affaire à la gamine-déesse. Shion opte sagement pour le repli stratégique. Et quel meilleur endroit pour ça que ses appartements ? Il s'incline galamment et prend congé.

- Hé, où vas-tu ? couine Saori.

- Dans mes quartiers privés, Majesté.

- Je viens avec toi.

- Pas possible, quelle colle… , marmonne Shion, la minuscule déesse trottinant sur ses talons.

Quand, après avoir déambulé un moment dans les couloirs du Palais, tous deux atteignent les appartements alloués à Shion, celui-ci a sa petite idée. Elle ne veut pas lui ficher la paix ? C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Mais non, elle n'a pas encore renoncé, éducation japonaise oblige. Et puis c'est une gonzesse. Pauvre Seiya.

- C'est un poste fait pour toi, tente-t-elle de le convaincre. Et puis il y a plein d'avantages. Ca ne te dit pas de connaître New York ?

- Euh non, pas vraiment. Il y fait un froid de canard l'hiver.

- A Jamir aussi !

Quinze-zéro en faveur de la gamine.

- Non, il y a un micro-climat, lâche un Shion vexé d'un ton péremptoire.

Ce qui n'est pas faux. Il n'y fait que moins vingt, contrairement au reste de la région où le thermomètre flirte avec les moins trente.

Quinze partout, balle au centre.

- C'est bien payé !

Bof.

- Et le prestige, tu y penses ?

Re-bof. Ca fait deux siècles et demi qu'il assure la plus haute fonction au sein du Sanctuaire, alors les honneurs et satisfactions d'orgueil en tous genres le laissent froid. Comme disait quelqu'un ( mais qui, ça, il ne se souvient pas, vive Alzheimer ), aussi haut qu'on soit assis, on n'est jamais assis que sur son c… Et le sien, il préfère le poser au Sanctuaire, auprès de son grand copain Dohko, et ce jusqu'à sa mort, disons dans cent ou cent-cinquante ans, il n'est pas pressé.

- Shion, s'il te plaîîîîît !

Elle commence à être à court d'arguments et est en train de brûler ses dernières cartouches, Shion le devine.

- Inutile d'insister, Majesté, répond-il avec un sourire onctueux qui cache l'envie qu'il a de la prendre à bras-le-corps, de la jeter dehors et de claquer la porte entre eux deux. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser ?

- De … ????

- Je vais me changer.

- Alors c'est non ?

- Oui.

- Ouiiiiiiiii ????????, grimace-t-elle, pleine d'espoir. Tu veux bien, alors ?

- NON !

- Mais tu as dit oui !?

- Pas du tout, j'ai dit non ! Je n'irai pas faire le guignol à New York, ni où que ce soit !

Le ton de Shion commence à faire son effet. La gamine fronce maintenant les sourcils d'un air hostile.

- Majesté, je vous prie de bien vouloir me laisser me changer maintenant.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Prendre des vacances. Ca fait deux-cent cinquante ans que je n'en ai pas eues. Si on compte vingt-cinq jours que vous me devez par an, ça doit faire dans les cinq mille jours, soit vingt ans en souffrance. Maintenant, puis-je vous demander de me laisser seul ?

Les prouesses en calcul mental de Shion la laissent de marbre.

- Nan, lâche-t-elle d'un ton buté.

- Comme vous voudrez. Sachez seulement que je suis né au dix-huitième siècle et que j'en ai gardé les habitudes …, minaude Shion en plongeant le nez dans ses placards.

- Ce qui veut dire ???

- Que sous ma toge je ne porte rien.

- Comment ça, « rien » ?

- Rien, rien, renchérit-il avec un sourire éloquent.

Il s'imaginait qu'elle allait rougir et se précipiter vers la porte en glapissant à l'outrage. Et là, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il est en pour ses frais. Elle ne bouge pas d'un pouce, les bras croisés et méchamment en rogne. Sans doute croit-elle qu'il bluffe. Tant pis pour elle et sa vertu !

Il se détourne, lui présentant son dos, et sa toge vole au-dessus de sa tête.

Glapissement de stupeur dans son dos. Shion étouffe un rire mesquin. Il tend l'oreille à l'affût de bruit de pas s'éloignant. Mais non, rien.

Et pour cause. Il jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Pas possible ! Elle est toujours là, les yeux couverts par ses mains.

Quoique …. couverts, mon œil ! Ses doigts sont légèrement écartés , et …..

- Mais ma parole, elle me mate !, explose intérieurement Shion, qui ne sait plus s'il doit en être gêné ou flatté.

Il est trop tard, plus question de revenir en arrière sans se déshonorer. Et c'est le feu aux joues que le Grand Pope survivant de deux guerres saintes boucle ses bagages, piteusement vaincu par une gamine de même pas quarante-cinq kilos.

A suivre ....

**_Voilà, petite parenthèse dans la publication de Grandeur et Déchéance ( pendant que j'écris la suite ...), j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Joyeux Noël et meilleurs voeux pour 2010 à tous et à toutes ! _**


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain, c'est d'un pas décidé que la princesse Saori entre dans la Salle du Conseil et se hisse sur son trône situé en bout de table.

- Messieurs, changement de l'ordre du jour !, clame-t-elle.

Froncements de sourcils ( de non-sourcils dans le cas de Mu ) dans l'assistance. Qu'est-ce qui lui est encore passé par la tête comme lubie ?

- J'ai besoin de l'un d'entre vous pour un poste de confiance hors du Sanctuaire. Qui parmi vous parle français ?

Immédiatement, un feu d'artifice vocal explose en fond de salle.

- Moi, Majesté, moi, moi, moi !!!!!!

Tous les regards se tournent vers le siège occupé par Aphrodite. Celui-ci, juché sur un coin de fesse, se dandine en levant le plus haut possible son index en direction du plafond. Plus inhabituel encore, son visage est tout bonnement rayonnant, ses yeux brillent tellement qu'on dirait une devanture de grand magasin en période de Noël. Ca ne lui ressemble pas. Les regards braqués sur lui se font plus acérés. Serait-il au courant de quelque chose qu'ils ignorent ? Sinon, pourquoi un tel empressement ? En moins de deux secondes, chacun échange des coups d'oeil suspiscieux avec son voisin ou son vis-à-vis, histoire de sonder les esprits. Mais en dehors d'Aphrodite, personne ne semble être au courant de rien, même celui qui est officieusement le chouchou de la patronne, et officiellement chevalier du Bélier et vice-Grand Pope.

- Bon, on se calme !, intervient ladite patronne en tapant du sceptre sur le sol. Procédons par ordre et méthode ! Mu !

Le Bélier sursaute.

- Oui ?

- Quelles langues parles-tu ?

- Eh bien ..... L'atlante, le grec archaïque, le grec moderne, le tibétain, le ladakhi, l'amdo, le dzongkha, le tangoute, le birman, le néware, le meitei, une autre dizaine de dialectes de la région himalayenne, le sanskrit, bien sûr, et aussi le....

- Branleur, chuchote quelqu'un dans la salle.

- Vantard, lui fait écho une autre voix.

- Silence !, tonne aussitôt la déesse. Et le français ?

- Euh .... non, avoue du bout des lèvres Mu, presque honteux d'être pris en défaut.

- Bon, suivant. Aldébaran ?

- Grec archaïque et portugais, annonce avec bonhomie le Taureau.

Evidemment, à côté de son prédécesseur, ami et voisin, ça fait léger, pour ne pas dire minable, mais bon, il n'a pas comme lui le don des langues, et de toute façon il ne quitte guère le Sanctuaire, ce qui fait qu'il n'en a pas besoin non plus.

- Saga ?

- Grecs ancien, katharévousa et démotique, anglais, un peu d'allemand et d'espagnol, hasarde le Gémeau.

Mais ça ne suffit apparemment à la princesse qui tord le nez.

- Masque de Mort ?

Silence dans la salle.

- Il est où, lui ? Encore en retard ?

- En vacances, Majesté, précise Mu.

- Ah. Et il parle quoi ?

- Grec archaïque, répond Mu, même si la question n'était pas spécifiquement pour lui.

- Mal, renchérit Milo.

- Très mal, complète Aiolia.

Les deux Grecs ne digèrent pas le massacre de leur langue maternelle par le Cancer, qui s'en moque allègrement. Pire, ils le soupçonnent même d'en faire exprès.

- Et j'imagine qu'il doit aussi parler sa langue natale, l'italien, complète Mu.

- Français ?

Mu hausse les épaules. Il ne fréquente guère Masque de Mort, ils ont des philosophies de la vie quelque peu divergentes. Mais le Cancer n'est pas réputé pour être un intello. C'est même, sans vouloir être méchant, un cancre absolu. Le genre à éviter à tout prix une entorse des méninges.

- Bon. Aiolia ?

- Grec archaïque.

En voilà un autre qui a roupillé allègrement pendant les cours de langues étrangères inscrits au programme des chevaliers d'or. Lui, c'est un matheux dans l'âme, et s'il parle le grec archaïque, c'est bien parce que c'est sa langue maternelle, celle parlée au Sanctuaire .... et qu'il faut bien qu'il en parle une.

- Je vois, commente une Saori désolée. Suivant, Shaka ?

- Grec archaïque, sanskrit, anglais, murmure calmement la Vierge, aussi peu loquace que d'habitude.

Le candidat suivant est absent. Il est en vacances aux Cinq Pics. Officiellement, il se repose de ses deux-cent-cinquante ans passés à poireauter devant le sceau d'Athéna. Mais dans tout le Sanctuaire court une vilaine rumeur comme quoi ce ne serait qu'un prétexte bidon qui cache une affaire fort gênante, celle d'une liaison avec la belle Shunrei. Maintenant qu'il est redevenu jeune et fringant, il rattrape son retard côté gaudriole, semble-t-il. Heureusement que Shiryu, en situation délicate auprès des paysans du coin qui en ont marre de voir leur rivière couler à contresens à chaque fois qu'il invoque son fichu dragon et gâcher leurs cultures, a eu la bonne idée d'aller s'entraîner ailleurs, sinon l'affaire pourrait tourner au vinaigre.

- Il parle le français, Dohko ?, s'enquiert tout de même la déesse .

- Euh oui, je pense, il est né au dix-huitième siècle, et à l'époque c'était la langue internationale.

- Parfait !, déclare la princesse satisfaite.

- Sauf que le français a un peu évolué entre-temps ....., précise Mu.

- Et m...., marmonne une Saori dépitée entre ses dents. Milo ?

- Oui, moi je parle le français.

- Couramment ?

- Oui.

La déesse flotte sur un petit nuage rose. Enfin un candidat acceptable ! Après le Scorpion, le Sagittaire. Mais c'est là que ça se gâte.

Il n'est pas là, le Sagittaire. Et n'y sera jamais plus. Après sa résurrection, effondré de voir quelle cruche il avait sauvé du poignard de Saga, il a longuement hésité entre le suicide et l'exil. Et a finalement raccroché son armure d'or. Il expie maintenant à coups de flagellations et de pénitences son unique faute ( mais quelle faute ! ) dans un monastère quelque part dans le nord de la Grèce. De toute façon, les autres, son cadet compris, ne lui ont jamais pardonné sa bourde et l'ont ostracisé. Pas la peine donc de compter sur lui.

- Shura ?

- Grec archaïque parce que je n'ai pas le choix, et espagnol.

- Pas français non plus, alors ?

- Sûrement pas, déclare-t-il d'un ton aussi tranchant que son Excalibur.

Il se tait. Non, il ne s'abaissera pas à dire pourquoi. Mais en fait, il a passé sa majeure partie de son entraînement dans les Pyrénées espagnoles, autrement dit à un jet de pierre de la France, et a une sérieuse dent contre ces assassins de français qui butent les ours à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux a la mauvaise idée de passer la frontière. Alors, les découper vivants, les hacher, les débiter en rondelles, oui, tailler une bavette avec eux, jamais !

- Et toi, Camus ?

Un cri de désespoir jaillit de toutes les gorges, sauf de celle de l'intéressé impeccablement stoïque. Mon Dieu, ce qu'elle peut être bête !

- Je SUIS français, laisse tomber le Verseau d'un ton cassant.

La déesse reste une seconde interloquée.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai !, pouffe-t-elle devant un parterre de chevaliers au bord de la dépression. Donc tu parles français ?

- Il y a des chances, oui.

Sur ce, il se tait, ayant lâché son quota de mots ( neuf, pas un de plus ) pour la journée.

Mais Saori a eu l'information qui l'intéresse, et ne juge pas utile d'approfondir le sujet. Youpi ! Et de deux !

- Aphrodite ?

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !, s'écrie vivement le Poisson en se trémoussant de bonheur. Moi, je parle le français !

- Bien ?

- Aussi bien que ma langue maternelle ! J'adore, je vénère, j'idolâtre cette langue ! Je ne demande pas mieux que de vous servir ! Croyez-moi, je suis le candidat idéal !

Devant cette profession de foi si touchante, Saori ne peut retenir une larme. Une grosse larme même. Pour ne pas gâter son maquillage, elle plonge la main dans son corsage, là où elle cache son petit mouchoir en dentelle. Ah mais tiens, surprise, il n'est pas là. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Elle se penche , agrippe la cape immaculée de Mu, le plus proche d'elle, et se mouche dedans à grand bruit. Le Bélier serre les dents mais reste coi en examinant du coin de l'oeil sa cape barbouillée de mascara et de fond de teint ... pour ne parler que de ça.

- Bon, alors tu serais prêt à représenter le Sanctuaire à New York ?

Aphrodite devient blanc comme de la craie.

- New York ????, hoquette-t-il.

- Oui, c'est là-bas qu'est le siège de l'ONU.

- Comment ça, l'ONU ? Ca n'est pas pour aller à Paris, alors ?

- Paris ? Non !

Le Poisson s'effondre dans son fauteuil, assommé par la tragique réalité. Ses rêves sont à l'eau. Et lui qui se voyait déjà Grand-Maître de la Garde-Robe, en train d'écumer les défilés parisiens et de faire les boutiques des Champs Elysées et du 6ème arrondissement pour sa patronne ! La relooker en Jean-Paul Gaultier, et le Grand Pope en John Galliano ou en Lagerfeld ! Avouez que ça aurait de la gueule, non ? Et là, on lui annonce d'un seul coup que c'est pour aller faire le pitre de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique à parler géopolitique, désarmement nucléaire et écologie. Il a beau avoir les nerfs solides ( il le faut bien quand on est au service d'une déesse, surtout de celle-là ), il en pleurerait. Et pour couronner le tout, il vient de s'auto-désigner candidat au bagne.

- Puisque nous avons fait le tour de la chose, conclut Saori, il ne reste qu'à départager Camus, Milo et Aphrodite. On va vérifier vos compétences, messieurs. Mu !

- Oui ?

- Appelle Bernard Pivot, et dis-lui que c'est pour lui commander une dictée !

****

Trois jours plus tard, c'est une déesse déjà moins enthousiaste qui rend les copies.

- Camus, excellent, vingt sur vingt.

Mais il en faudrait plus pour arracher un sourire au Français.

- Milo, pas mal. Dommage que ton français soit uniquement oral.

Le mot est faible. Le Scorpion a beau passer ses journées à papoter avec Camus ( ce qui veut dire que c'est lui qui fait la conversation, le Verseau se contentant de marmonner un oui ou un non de temps à autre ), il n'a jamais poussé l'expérience jusqu'à le pratiquer à l'écrit. Le résultat est là : son orthographe est phonétique. C'est bien simple, on a l'impression que c'est du SMS. On bute sur chaque syllabe, si bien que parvenir au bout de la dictée est aussi éprouvant que de gravir le Golgotha par grande chaleur.

- Aphrodite, maintenant. Aaaaaaaaah, félicitations ! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible : trois-cent-cinquante-trois fautes en vingt lignes !

Et Saori, furieuse, lui fourre sous le nez sa copie, où subsistent encore ça et là quelques traces d'encre bleue. Tout le reste est plus caviardé de rouge qu'une photo soviétique des années 50.

Aphrodite la nargue d'un sourire éminemment satisfait. Il a fait de son mieux pour se saborder, vraiment. Une moyenne de dix-sept fautes par ligne, difficile d'en rajouter. Ca aurait fini par paraître suspect ! Si après ça, elle l'expédie à New York, c'est que vraiment elle n'a pas peur de se taper une honte à l'échelle planétaire.

- Tu es éliminé !

- Merci, chef !, braille un Poisson exultant.

Ne restent donc plus en lice que le Scorpion et le Verseau. Ce qui devrait être suffisant. Mais là, problème. Ils ont des exigences. Une seule. La même. Oh, rien de sensationnel, ils ne demandent pas le salaire d'un footballeur ou le train de vie de Julian Solo. Même pas.

- Je veux que Milo vienne avec moi, lâche laconiquement Camus.

- Je veux que Camus vienne avec moi, dit Milo.

Les bras en tombent à la déesse, on dirait la Vénus de Milo, justement. Pas le chevalier, l'île.

- Hors de question, tranche Mu, vice-Grand Pope. Vous ne pouvez pas vivre l'un sans l'autre ? Vous allez me le couper, ce cordon, oui ?

- C'est à prendre ou à laisser, menace le Scorpion d'un regard mauvais.

Mais le Bélier ne veut rien entendre.

- Maître Shion est passé on ne sait où , et reviendra on ne sait quand, Dohko est aux Cinq Pics, Masque de Mort se bronze au Brésil, Aiolos nous fait sa crise existentielle au fond d'un monastère, alors il est tout bonnement impensable de se séparer de deux ors de plus ! Si jamais un ennemi se pointe, on va se faire pulvériser, les bronzes ne feront pas de miracle à chaque fois ! C'est non , non , non !!!!!

Saori regarde, interdite, le Bélier rouge de colère. Elle ne l'a jamais vu dans un tel état et se dit qu'il n'a peut-être pas tout à fait tort.

- Allez, Camus, Milo, soyez cool, et ..... où êtes-vous ???

_A suivre ..._


	3. Chapter 3

**ONU soit qui mal y pense - Chapitre 3**

* * *

- ... And ze winner is ...

Milo retient sa respiration, jubilant intérieurement. Juché sur l'estrade aux côtés de la déesse, l'enveloppe contenant le nom fatidique en main, il prend un malin et rare plaisir à mettre sur des charbons ardents ses collègues et pas forcément amis.

Il faut dire que les cinq finalistes ne paraissent guère enchantés d'être là, à savoir à quelle sauce ils vont être mangés. Ou plutôt, qui va l'être.

Car devant le non-afflux de candidatures au poste de représentant de Sa Divinité aux Nations Unies, la gamine a choisi les grands moyens. Elle va désigner elle-même l'heureux volontaire. Et bien sûr, le Sanctuaire n'ayant jamais été une démocratie, il n'y a aucune possibilité d'appel, et la sentence est applicable immédiatement.

Shura, raide comme une statue de scribe égyptien sur sa chaise, arbore la mine fière d'un Grand d'Espagne, comme si le fait d'être le potentiel dindon de cette farce qui ne le fait pas rire ( d'ailleurs, il n'y a pas grand-chose qui le fasse rire, à l'instar de son voisin Camus ) lui était indifférent. Dommage pour lui que son teinte verdâtre et la sueur froide qui coule à gros flots sur ses tempes le trahissent.

L'impressionnant Aldé, lui, est ... impressionné. Le regard nerveux, les paumes moites, gesticulant sur son siège comme s'il était en proie à une crise d'hémorroïdes aigüe ,il se tord les mains aux ongles rongés jusqu'au sang. On dirait qu'il est en train de passer son bac.

Aiolia n'en mène pas plus large. Tassé sur lui-même, il prie désespérérement tous les dieux de l'Olympe qu'il connaît pour qu'un tremblement de terre fasse s'effondrer le plafond et mettre un terme à ses souffrances au cas où la guigne s'abattrait sur lui.

A côté de lui, pas difficile de différencier les gémeau et gémeau bis. L'aîné est à moitié-mort sur sa chaise et penche dangereusement du côté où il va immanquablement tomber si jamais c'est son nom qui sort du chapeau ( enfin, de l'enveloppe ). Le jeune, lui, qui de toute façon ne se sent absolument pas concerné par l'histoire puisqu'il ne peut en aucun cas être un candidat sérieux à un poste aussi pourri (... pardon, aussi éminent ! ) après ses petites frasques asgardo-poséidoniennes , le retient de glisser et de cabosser son armure et son amour-propre par la même occasion.

Shaka, lui aussi, est présent ... ou absent, on ne sait pas très bien. Ou en train de méditer. Voire de dormir. A passer ses jours et ses nuits à gamberger sur la finalité de l'existence humaine, la compassion, l'infinité du soi ou la liberté des passions, il a dû finir par piquer du nez. Ca va lui faire un sacré choc en se réveillant, au demi-dieu, si jamais c'est lui qui s'y colle.

Et autour d'eux, savourant d'un oeil plus ou moins discret le spectacle de leurs homologues en état de décomposition avancée, les heureux veinards qui ne risquent rien dans l'aventure : Camus et Milo pour cause de siamoiserie incurable, Mu parce qu'il est déjà Grand Pope intérimaire, et Aphro parce qu'il s'est sabordé avec brio. Quant à Dohko, Shion, Aioros et Masque de Mort, ils font mentir le proverbe qui veut que les absents auraient toujours tort.

La tension est à son comble, on se croirait à la question finale de Qui veut gagner des millions, vous imaginez ?

- And ze winner is ... Saga !, annonce triomphalement le Scorpion.

Tous les regards se tournent instantanément vers le Gémeau en chef, pour le découvrir changé en statue de cire, les yeux révulsés, un filet de bave coulant de ses lèvres. Heureusement qu'un jumeau compatissant le soutient par les épaules, sinon il s'effondrerait comme un château de cartes.

Immense soupir de soulagement des quatre autres candidats. La solidarité ne marche pas dans ce genre de situations extrêmes, c'est du chacun pour soi ! Quant à Aphro, il tire ostensiblement la tronche en foudroyant du regard un Mu impassible. Mais ce détail passe inaperçu aux yeux des autres, trop occupés à se réjouir du malheur des autres , enfin de l'autre.

- Saga, ého, Saga ? Tu m'entends ?

Kanon, inquiet, tapote les joues de son frérot pour le faire revenir à lui, sans grand résultat, sous le regard pas vraiment soucieux des autres.

- ... Savais bien qu'elle ne m'avait pas pardonné le coup d'il y a treize ans ..., finit par gémir Saga d'une voix éteinte.

- Allons, allons, ne dis pas de bêtises !, tente de le rassurer Kanon d'un ton maternel.

- Apprendre le français, sanglote Saga, je n'y arriverai jamais !

- Je t'aiderai, je te le promets.

- Mais tu ne parles pas français !, trépigne Saga.

- Je viendrai avec toi en cours ... allons, ce n'est rien, ça va aller ...

Saga consent à interrompre les sanglots qui sont en train de le noyer et renifle bruyamment.

- C'est vrai, tu ferais ça pour moi ?

- Mais oui, mais oui. Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber, on est frères, non ?

Pour le coup, Saga, ému par cette marque insigne d'amour fraternel, recommence à sangloter.

- Ah non, tu ne vas pas remettre ça ?

Kanon extirpe de sa poche et mouchoir et le fourre sous le nez de son jumeau.

- Allez, souffle bien fort !

Tout-à-coup, un vacarme de portes violemment claquées retentit dans la salle, faisant sursauter tous ceux qui sont présents.

- ATTENDEZ !, hurle une voix de stentor, achevant d'extirper la Vierge de son roupillon improvisé.

- Euh, qu'est-ce ...? , bafouille-t-il en ouvrant un oeil embué de sommeil.

Et dans un bel ensemble, tous se retournent pour découvrir sur le seuil de l'entrée ...

- Masque de Mort !, s'écrie la déesse.

- Dites donc, braille l'arrivant d'une voix peu aimable, vous auriez pu m'attendre, non ?

Debout à la droite de la déesse, Mu fronce les points de vie et fait un pas en avant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Postuler, moi aussi !

Stupéfaction générale. Tout le monde est en train de se dire que le soleil du Brésil a irrémédiablement dû endommager son cerveau. Des rires fusent aussi. Le Cancer ne doit pas être bien informé, et va se mettre dans une panade inédite, ce qui n'est pas pour fâcher grand-monde.

- Trop tard, lâche Mu d'un ton tranchant. La décision est déjà tombée, c'est Saga qui représentera la déesse Athéna au Sanctuaire. Et elle est irrévocable.

- Mais non, pas du tout, babille gaiement la gamine. Au contraire ! Tu es le bienvenu.

Le Cancer s'avance d'un pas triomphal comme s'il venait de mettre une pâtée à Hadès à lui tout seul et s'incline impeccablement devant sa patronne qui toute à sa joie se dandine sur son trône comme si c'était Noël en juillet. Mu, lui, grince des dents.

Saga, lui, est en train de ressusciter entre les bras de son frère, sauvé par le gong et Masque de Mort. Masque de Mort, le sauvant d'un sort atroce, qui l'eût cru ?

- Enfin, Majesté, tente le Bélier, Saga a été nommé, on ne peut plus faire machine arrière ..., continue-t-il en utilisant délibérément un ton autoritaire pour la ranger à ses vues.

- Mais si, mais si, babille-t-elle, indifférente à ses pressions. Saga et Masque de Mort se mettent au français, et on choisit le meilleur des deux dans six mois ! Ca marche comme ça ?

- Formidable idée, Majesté ! Lumineuse, brillante !, clame une voix.

C'est Aphrodite , transfiguré par l'arrivée inopinée du Cancer.

- Je me charge moi-même de lui apprendre les rudiments de cette belle langue qu'est le français !

- Bravo, applaudit la gamine. Excellente idée !

- Majesté, je ne sais pas si ..., avance prudemment Mu, qui ne s'avoue pas encore vaincu.

- Allez, on fait comme ça. Sur ce, il est l'heure des Feux de l'Amour, ciao, à demain !

Et la voilà disparue, laissant sur place un Bélier furibard et franchement inquiet.

Déjà, le Poisson se jette au cou du Cancer plus inquiet de ce soudain intérêt pour sa personne qu'étonné, connaissant les moeurs dissolues de ce dernier.

- Allez, viens, on commence tout de suite, tu vas voir, le français c'est génial ! Y' a plein de règles de grammaire tordues, d'exceptions aux règles et d'exceptions aux exceptions ... Que du bonheur !

- Ah bon ?, fait le Cancer, déjà beaucoup moins enthousiaste, et qui se demande soudain sur quelle maudite galère il vient de s'embarquer.

- Oui, tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser !

Et sans attendre son avis, il l'entraîne hors de la salle.

L'espoir renaît dans le coeur de Saga, passablement avachi sur son siège et resté silencieux pendant tout ce temps où se jouait son sort, tentant de se faire oublier. Mais ça ne dure guère ... Mu s'approche de lui, le surplombant de toute sa haute taille.

- Rira bien qui rira le dernier. Quant à toi, lâche-t-il d'un air proprement sinistre, je me charge personnellement de ton cas.

Et il tourne les talons, laissant Saga dans un état de panique indescriptible.

* * *

**Deux mois plus tard...**

- Confire au conditionnel passé deuxième forme !

Saga soupire et ferme les yeux, tenant bien que mal de se concentrer, en élève appliqué qu'il est

- J'eus confit ...

- Eusse confit !

- J'eusse confit, tu eusses confit, il eusse confit ...

- Eut confit !

- Eut confit, reprend Saga d'une voix à peine audible, nous eussions confit, vous eussiez confit , ils eutent confit ...

- « Eutent confit » ? EUSSENT confit !, tonne Mu. Trois fautes ! Allez, le verbe moudre au subjonctif plus-que-parfait ! Et plus vite que ça !

Saga jette un bref coup d'oeil en direction de son frère. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Kanon est renversé dans sa chaise, bouche ouverte, en train de ronfler paisiblement. Il a tenu parole, et accompagné son frère à chaque leçon. Mais se sentir soutenu a beau remonter le moral, ça ne fait pas mémoriser les verbes plus vite pour autant ...

Le Gémeau baisse les yeux, résigné à son triste sort et recommence sa litanie. Il aurait bien envie de dire à Mu que les chances d'utiliser les verbes moudre ou confire sont plutôt maigres dans l'enceinte de l'ONU, mais mieux vaut s'abstenir. Le Bélier s'est révélé tel qu'il est, une peau de vache de la plus belle eau, sans aucune pitié pour le pauvre néophyte pourtant bosseur qu'il est. Mais même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, les conjugaisons, la grammaire, l'orthographe, tout ça, ça ne rentre pas. Ah, pourquoi les huiles de l'ONU ont-elles choisi le français, la langue du diable à n'en pas douter, comme langue officielle ? Pourquoi pas l'ourdou, le bengali ou le navajo ? Ca n'aurait pas pu être bien pire.

En tout cas, inutile d'espérer la moindre compassion de la part de Mu. Lui, c'est un Atlante, et il lui a suffi de lire à la va-vite un ou deux livres de français de bout en bout pour le maîtriser dans ses plus infimes nuances. Des intellos puissance dix, ces Atlantes. Mais ils vivent déconnectés, dans leur bulle, et s'imaginent que tout le monde est comme eux. Si bien que le Bélier passe ses nerfs sur sa malheureuse carcasse chaque fois qu'il a le malheur d'écorcher un verbe ou de louper une liaison. Et plus le temps passe, plus il s'énerve de la lenteur des progrès de son élève. Il suffit de voir sa mine coincée quand il croise Aphrodite et son poulain pour comprendre la volée de bois vert qui l'attend dans quatre mois, quand le Cancer et lui iront plancher chez la déesse.

Car du côté du Poisson, on voit la vie en rose. En toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, même. Aphro est un prof aux antipodes de Mu, pédagogue, à l'enthousiasme communicatif, ouvert et drôle. Rien à voir avec le croque-mitaine de la première maison. Et en poussant plutôt qu'en tirant, il a réussi à tirer le meilleur parti du potentiel intellectuel du Cancer. Il faut reconnaître que la tâche est immense, le cerveau dudit Cancer ayant été laissé en friche depuis un nombre considérable d'années. Mais impossible n'est pas Poisson.

Et puis il est motivé, très motivé.

Quand a eu lieu la désignation de Saga, il a tout de suite compris ce qui se cachait derrière. Ce n'était certes pas une idée jaillie du cerveau parfaitement vide de la déesse. Non, non. L'homme derrière la femme, ou plutôt l'Atlante derrière la gamine, c'était Mu. Mu, promu Grand Pope après avoir soigneusement écarté de son chemin vers le trône popal toute concurrence. Non pas que lui-même convoitait la place ( pour une simple et bonne raison : les robes de cérémonie ne sont pas du tout seyantes, hors de question de lui coller ces horreurs sur le dos un jour, ah non ! Si jamais il passe Grand Pope un jour, sa première mesure sera de nommer Jean-Paul Gaultier comme habilleur officiel ) . Mais Mu est comme son maître, affublé de la vilaine manie de vouloir tout contrôler. Et ça, ça l'énerve au plus haut point. C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas été autrement peiné de voir Shion se faire éjecter – et avec quelle classe ! - par Saga.

Justement, en parlant de Saga, Aphro a une pensée émue pour lui, qui doit en ce moment-même subir un véritable martyre aux mains du Bélier. Il aime bien Saga. Contrairement à d'autres, lui n'a pas le mauvais goût de se la jouer en redresseur de torts depuis leur résurrection à tous, et de lui mettre sous le nez à tout bout de champ ses petites incartades lors de la bataille du Sanctuaire. Enfin, il faut dire que Saga serait mal placé pour donner des leçons de morale, au vu de son propre palmarès de morts ( une petite question, en passant : un Grand Pope, ça compte double ? Non ? Ca devrait ! C'est que c'est coriace, ces bêtes-là ! ). Et puis Saga ne lui a jamais interdit l'accès aux thermes du Palais du temps où il « était aux affaires » pour dire les choses pudiquement. Sans compter que ledit Gémeau a un fessier irrésistible. Et ça, dans l'esprit du Poisson, ce n'est pas le moindre des arguments.

L'occupant de la dernière maison est donc parti en croisade pour délivrer Saga des mains de l'affreux Mu, et plus prosaïquement pour démolir les petits châteaux en Espagne que ce dernier est en train de se bâtir dans ses rêves ( à savoir envoyer à l'ONU quelqu'un qui soit à sa botte, qui lui obéisse au doigt et à l'oeil comme Saga qui, bourré de remords depuis le petit bazar qu'il a mis au sein du domaine sacré, ne sait quoi faire pour se racheter ), en deux mots, pour empêcher le Bélier de tout contrôler à la fois au Sanctuaire et là-bas. Mais là, il se met le doigt dans l'oeil, le père Mu, s'il croit qu'il va le laisser mettre la main sur tous les rouages du Sanctuaire. Et il va comprendre sa douleur.

Ca, c'est une promesse. Et Aphrodite des Poissons tient toujours ses promesses.

* * *

**A suivre ...**


	4. Chapter 4

****

**ONU soit qui mal y pense - Chapitre 4**

**

* * *

**

- Pardon... vous pouvez répéter ce que vous venez de dire ?

Masque de Mort sourit de toutes ses magnifiques dents blanches.

- Ouaaaaaaaaaaais : je voudrais que vous m'établissiez une carte de lecteur.

- Euh, oui, balbutie le chef bibliothécaire sous le choc.

Mettez-vous à sa place : il y a de quoi : Masque de Mort, chevalier d'or du Cancer en titre, ici, dans une bibliothèque ! Lui, le cancre absolu, le degré zéro de la culture, le profil-type de l'homme qui n'aurait pas acheté Playboy sous prétexte qu'il y a trop de trucs à lire dedans ! Rien que sa présence en ces lieux est un événement considérable en soi, à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Et voilà que maintenant, chose inouïe, il veut une carte de lecteur ! Depuis que le Grand Pope Shion a décidé de prendre des vacances bien méritées et mis les voiles sans laisser d'adresse, il y a décidément quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond au Sanctuaire. Ah, tout allait mieux de son temps !

- Vous avez apporté une photo d'identité ?, hasarde le fonctionnaire d'une voix timide.

- Mais bien sûr, répond fort diligemment l'occupant de la troisième maison du Zodiaque, en posant le précieux document sur le comptoir.

Le bibliothécaire y jette un bref coup d'oeil et sursaute. Dessus figure Masque de Mort, mais un Masque de Mort inédit que même sa mère, s'il la connaissait, ne reconnaîtrait pas : cheveux disciplinés à grand renfort de laque, raie sur le côté, un air coincé d'étudiant de masters à Harvard, ou de trader new-yorkais catapulté par on ne sait quel coup du sort en plein domaine sacré.

- Bon, eh bien , c'est parfait, je vais aller vous l'établir. Pendant ce temps, vous pouvez aller choisir les livres que vous souhaitez emprunter.

- Okay, mec ! Oups, pardon, bien Monsieur !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Notre Cancer transfiguré ne moisit pas sur place. A peine le bibliothécaire a-t-il tourné les talons qu'il a plongé dans les rayonnages dédiés aux langues étrangères. Et lorsque notre fonctionnaire revient, la très convoitée carte dans la main, c'est pour trouver son comptoir encombré d'une énorme pile d'ouvrages. Des livres en français exclusivement. Et pas des trucs de bibliothèque rose, non, non ! D' indigestes pavés d'histoire, de géopolitique, d'économie, de finances, des machins à vous filer des cauchemars tout éveillé.

Il le dévisage d'un air hébété.

- Vous voulez vraiment emprunter ça ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? Ca pose un problème ? Oh, attendez, j'en ai oublié un !

Et le voilà de nouveau volatilisé. Mais le voici qui ressurgit tel un diable trente secondes plus tard.

- Celui-là, c'est pour la détente ..., explique-t-il.

Et, toutes dents dehors, il pose la République de Platon sur le haut de la pile.

* * *

Une telle nouvelle ne pouvait manquer de se répandre dans tout le Sanctuaire comme une traînée de poudre. Et s'il y en a bien une que ça met en joie, c'est notre increvable déesse.

- C'est merveilleux, glousse-t-elle, des étoiles dans les yeux. Quel dévouement ! Tu vois, tu es trop dur avec lui...

Son interlocuteur ne répond rien et se mange les lèvres de dépit. Il est fumasse, le Bélier, de voir cet énergumène de Cancer lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, téléguidé par l'autre intrigant de Poisson. S'il n'écoutait que son bon (!) coeur, il les expédierait tous les deux pendant quelques mois sur une mission bien pourrie, en attendant que Saga avale de force plutôt que de gré ses tables de conjugaisons, ses compléments d'objet direct placés avant le verbe avoir et autres délices de la langue française. Parce que ça ne rentre pas. Il est infiniment plus doué pour bidouiller un assassinat de Grand Pope que pour accorder quoi que ce soit en genre et en nombre avec le sujet d'une phrase. Mais le Bélier étant un Atlante, il ne lâche jamais prise, et si jamais Saga ne se montre pas à la hauteur de ses ambitions ( les siennes propres , pas celles de ne manquerait plus qu"il lui demande son avis sur la question, tiens !) , il sait ce qui lui reste à faire. Il a dans sa manche une carte qu'il pourra toujours utiliser en dernier ressort. Imparable, fatale.

Mu exulte intérieurement et prend congé de la déesse, la laissant délirer tout haut sur la fidélité et l'amour inconditionnel que lui portent ses larbins, pardon, ses chevaliers.

Plus les jours passent, et plus le Sanctuaire retient son souffle. Pour une fois, les avis sont unanimes, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire dans un domaine où vous ne trouveriez pas deux chevaliers d'accord sur la couleur d'une orange. Car en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, le brave Mu a fait l'unanimité contre lui. Un génie, ce Bélier ! Depuis qu'il remplace un Shion toujours aux abonnés absents, il a mis un tour de vis à tout le monde, et ça ne se fait pas sans grincements de dents. Fini de faire le mur pour aller draguer le soir à Rodorio. Première victime : Shaka, pris la main dans le pot de confitures, en train de faire bien autre chose que de la méditation transcendentale entre les draps d'une jolie marchande de fleurs du village. Plus personne n'ignore maintenant pourquoi il garde en permanence les yeux fermés : il récupère de ses nuits de gaudriole. Passer du statut de super-saint à celui de pauvre pécheur, la chute est douloureuse, et d'autant plus humiliante qu'il s'est fait le champion auto-déclaré de l'abstinence. Accablé par les rugissements d'hilarité d'un peu compatissant mais toujours aussi acide Scorpion, le fautif expie donc ses errements dans le jeûne et les macérations, calfeutré dans son temple, ce qui n'est pour fâcher personne, sauf qu'il y a eu des représailles immédiates de Mu : désormais, c'est couvre-feu au coucher du soleil, et inspection des chambrées par le garde-chiourme auto-proclamé. Le programme est on ne peut plus clair : chacun chez soi ! Ca grogne ferme, mais deux des condamnés, Milo et Camus, ont trouvé la parade : ils construisent un tunnel pour relier leurs deux temples, et le fait que celui du Sagittaire qui leur barre le passage soit vide leur rend bien service, ça évite les indiscrétions. Le Capricorne, lui, ferme les yeux. Du moment que ça n'est pas chez lui que les deux comparses stockent les déblais de leurs terrassements ! Ah il va être content, le père Aiolos, quand il va réintégrer son doux logis, il ne va pas le reconnaître, encombré de caillasse qu'il est . Cela dit, Verseau et Scorpion ne peuvent s'empêcher d'espérer que le vieux sera rentré de ses vacances pour recadrer son adjoint en pleine dérive dictatoriale avant qu'ils n'aient fini le boulot, le sous-sol du Sanctuaire n'étant pas des plus tendres à creuser, même pour deux chevaliers d'or aguerris et rancuniers de ne plus pouvoir faire la causette tranquillement.

Autre sujet douloureux : les thermes. Bouclés par un Mu agacé de voir ses collègues-administrés se la couler douce au frais, au lieu de s'entraîner. Et surtout parce que lesdits thermes sont un formidable nid à potins, et que lesdits potins ne sont justement pas à son avantage, il en est bien conscient. Seul Saga, l'aquamaniaque de service, a encore le droit d'y aller faire trempette, maigre carotte lâchée par un maître impitoyable. Mais personne ne lui en tient rigueur, au pauvre Gémeau. A le voir passer chaque matin, plus pâle et démoralisé que la veille, pour se rendre à son calvaire linguistico-orthographo-grammatical, tous le plaignent, au contraire. Aiolia a bien proposé de louer les services d'une troupe de mercenaires avec lui à leur tête afin de l'arracher à son bourreau, mais l'idée a fait long feu : Mu a installé autour de sa malheureuse victime un Crystal Wall qu'Athéna elle-même ne pourrait pas franchir, histoire que son poulain ne se fasse la belle sans prévenir et n'aille de lui-même abréger ses souffrances au Cap Sounion.

... Et le grand jour arrive enfin, celui des épreuves écrites. Celui de la délivrance tant attendue pour Saga, et celui de la consécration pure et simple pour Masque de Mort. Enfin, ce sont les pronostics de tout le Sanctuaire qui, comme un seul homme, s'est assemblé au pied de l'échafaud ( pardon, des marches du Palais reconverti l'espace d'une journée en salle d'examen ) pour attendre la sentence. Laquelle ne fait guère de doute dans les esprits gonflés d'espoir d'infliger un camouflet retentissant à l'Atlante de service au comble de l'impopularité. Mais la tension est palpable, et pour une raison très simple : pourquoi ledit Atlante affiche-t-il une mine aussi sereine, alors que son champion est depuis des semaines en voie de décomposition avancée, et semble prêt à s'effondrer en larmes au premier subjonctif plus-que-parfait qui se présentera ? C'est louche, terriblement louche... et tout le Sanctuaire retient son souffle, champagne au frais mais pas encore débouché, on ne sait jamais.

L'arrivée des candidats au bagne new-yorkais se fait en grande pompe. En tête, le grandissime favori, le chouchou du public, Masque de Mort, chevalier du Cancer, 1,84 mètre pour 82 kilos, et qui découvre avec une modestie toute italienne, c'est à dire très relative, les joies de la popularité. Mais il le vaut bien après tout, non ? Aphrodite, son prof/manager/coach, ne se tient plus de joie.

- Rappelle-toi ce qu'on a convenu tous les deux, hein ?, glisse-t-il à l'oreille de son poulain casaque or/toque bleue, le visage fendu d'un sourire qui s'étend jusqu'aux oreilles et laisse même, chose inouïe, apparaître ses dents de sagesse, événement qui ne se produit d'ordinaire que deux fois par an : printemps et automne. Pas pour les solstices. Pour les soldes.

- No problemo. Je te laisserai le soin de faire tout le shopping que tu voudras pour moi à Paris. Ca tombe bien, j'ai horreur des magasins. Mais tente un seul truc qui ressemble de près ou de loin à du rose et t'es mort, pigé ?

- On ne peut davantage, très cher, exulte Aphro, en se voyant déjà faisant surchauffer la carte de crédit de la divine nouille de bas en haut des Champs-Elysées. Et côtés pair et impair, cela va de soi. Pas de jaloux, aucune boutique ne sera oubliée. Même celles de lingerie féminine. Masque de Mort était déjà un sacré tombeur – pas autant que lui-même, faut pas pousser non plus – mais là ça va être l'apothéose. Et il va les gâter, les pépées. Aphro lui-même saura y trouver son compte. Tout ce qui aura l'heur de déplaire au vainqueur de la teigne atlante finira dans ses placards. Ah, juste le rose à éviter à tout prix. Ne prendre aucun risque : le CV de Masque de Mort en dit long sur son expérience professionnelle, et le Poisson n'a pas envie de finir empaillé, surtout pas à l'heure de son triomphe.

Il est si remonté et sûr de l'humiliation sans précédent historique ( mis à part la déculottée de l'Equipe de France de foot en Afrique du Sud , mais c'est hors concours ) qu'il va infliger à son ennemi juré qu'il doit avoir déjà préparé un feu d'artifice pour fêter dignement l'événement. Car la victoire ne peut être qu'une formalité.

Et on lui donnerait raison, au déluré Poisson, en voyant paraître son adversaire. Blafard, des cernes à se prendre les pieds dedans, Saga fait pitié. A peine a-t-il la force de relever la tête pour monter au peloton d'exécution. Mais ce qu'il voit lui donne un peu de courage et de baume au coeur : devant lui, des pancartes, des banderoles, partout, par dizaines, par centaines, et dessus, un seul et unique message : "ALLEZ MASQUE DE MORT" ! Il parvient à ébaucher un triste sourire qui tient davantage d'une grimace, mais dans son état, c'est déjà beaucoup. Ainsi donc, personne ne l'a laissé tomber ! Puisque tous veulent la victoire de son adversaire, c'est qu'il n'est pas si haï qu'il le croyait depuis les petites incartades avec Seiya et sa bande de bras cassés ? Peut-être même que ... il n'ose l'espérer ... qu'on lui pardonne ? Un long frisson d'émotion parcourt Saga jusqu'aux orteils, et il explose en sanglots dans les bras de son jumeau venu lui remonter le moral, sauf que Kanon se sent à peu près inutile que Shun dans un combat ( choisissez le combat que vous voulez, le premier qui vous vient à l'esprit , y'en a tout plein ! Tous ceux qu'il a livrés, en fait. Ah tiens, non, il a quand mis mis une raclée au flûtiste sous-marin, mais ça doit être accidentel.. mes plates excuses à monsieur Shun pour ce mauvais esprit, mais j'ai des statistiques qui le prouvent ! ).

Hélas pour Saga, ce moment d'extase est de courte durée. Une rude poussée dans le dos de la part de son bourreau lui fait comprendre qu'il faut y aller. Un peu rasséréné, il prend son courage à deux mains et monte les marches, en se disant que son calvaire touche à sa fin.

Trois heures plus tard, le sort en est jeté, comme dirait ce brave Jules César. Et justement, Saga se sent à peu près aussi bien que lui après la fâcheuse séance des Ides de Mars, au terme de laquelle ledit Jules finit piqué comme un gigot à l'ail de quelques 27 coups de poignard ( quand on aime, on ne compte pas, devaient penser les petits plaisantins qui montèrent le coup ; encore est-il que seuls les 20 premiers durent lui faire vraiment mal , après il devait être un peu mort ou bien en voie ...). Il s'est planté magistralement, dans des largeurs inespérées même dans ses rêves les plus fous. L'Académie Française, tout endormie qu'elle soit, va sûrement lui envoyer des tueurs aux fesses pour avoir massacré sa langue chérie à ce point, d'ailleurs. Et le pire, dans tout ça, c'est qu'il s'en fout. Royalement. Mu va lui fondre dessus et l'expédier en colissimo faire la causette avec la poiscaille au Cap Sounion. Tant mieux, ça sera toujours mieux que New-York. Passé un certain degré de déchéance, on a envie de rire de tout, même du pire. Surtout du pire.

Le Cancer, lui, a déjà levé le camp. Deux heures après le début de l'épreuve, il s'est approché du pupitre derrière laquelle est vautrée la princesse fort occupée à bâiller, n'ayant rien trouvé de plus constructif à faire en attendant la fin du monde ( ou de l'interro selon Saga, ce qui revient à peu près au même, vu son espérance de vie ) et après s'être incliné fort galamment, lui a remis sa copie, avant de sortir pour envoyer des baisers à la foule ivre de joie, tout acquise qu'elle est à sa cause. Saga lève les yeux de sa feuille où s'accumulent pâtés et ratures. Déjà fini ? Inquiétant. Mu n'a pas bronché. Et ça, quand on connaît le personnage, c'est encore plus inquiétant.

- Rendez-vous à deux heures cet après-midi, après la correction des copies, lâche le Bélier d'un ton sec avant de tourner les talons.

Saga prend une feuille immaculée, son stylo, et commence à rédiger son testament.

Tout Rodorio est là, devant le Palais, pour l'annonce des résultats, dans une ambiance plus fébrile qu'un jour de Bac. Ce n'est pas tant la victoire de Masque de Mort qui galvanise les foules, mais la tête du grand perdant de l'affaire, Mu du Bélier. Saga, tout le monde s'en fiche. Il n'est qu'un pion de la lutte entre Aphro et le grand Pope intérimaire, ça n'est un secret pour personne.

Un grand haaaaa monte au-dessus des têtes dès qu'apparaissent ledit Herr Diktator et la divine potiche en haut des marches. Déception. Le Bélier donne magnifiquement le change, pour un tuteur d'un candidat qui s'est indéniablement planté dans les grandes largeurs. Pas une grimace, pas un froncement de sourcils, bien au contraire. Un stoïcisme de statue. Ca gâche l'ambiance, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

- Mesdames, messieurs, minaude la mini-déesse en prenant soin de faire traîner les choses pour mettre de l'ambiance, voici les résultats officiels.

Elle jette un oeil par-dessus sa feuille, ravie de son petit effet. Pour une fois qu'on l'écoute, elle ne va pas bouder son plaisir !

- Masque de Mort : 19/20 ! Félicitations !

Le chevalier du Cancer, masque sous le bras ( qui lui pique les aisselles, d'ailleurs, s'il tenait le designer qui a pondu ça ... ), s'incline galamment pour la remercier, sous les applaudissements déchaînés de la foule. C'est sûr, avec une note pareille, le Bélier va devoir faire son deuil de son petit protégé/esclave sur les bancs de l'ONU. Il n'y a qu'une personne pour couiner. L'incorrigible Poisson.

- 19 ? C'est tout ?

- Euh..., bredouille sa Divinité, prise au dépourvu et pas habituée qu'on conteste ce qu'elle dit.

- Un point oublié en fin d'une phrase, se hâte de compléter Mu.

- Un ... point ?, hoquette Aphrodite en s'étranglant de fureur. Mais c'est pas une faute de français, un point !

- Si.

Si ferme que soit le ton de Mu, il en faudrait plus pour impressionner le Poisson.

- J'en appelle à l'arbitrage de Bernard Pivot !, beugle-t-il.

A côté de lui, Milo, pour une fois le moins bouillant des deux, tente de le tempérer.

- Bah, c'est un détail. Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a aucun risque que Saga ait fait mieux. Ou alors je veux bien coucher avec Shaka.

Deux pas plus loin, donc à portée d'oreille, la Vierge, que la révélation publique de ses incartades ont transformé en risée du Sanctuaire, devient cramoisi mais se garde bien de répondre pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Heureusement que tout le monde est suspendu aux lèvres de la Patronne.

- Saga ... euh, c'est écrit quoi, là ?, chuchote-t-elle à l'attention de Mu en lui tendant la copie.

- Moins 412.

- MOINS 412 ? C'est possible ça ?

- Notation dégressive.

- Ah bon. Alors c'est Masque de Mort le meilleur ?

- Il semblerait que oui, répond le plus calmement du monde le Bélier. Le Chevalier d'or du Cancer est donc nommé ambassadeur de Votre Majesté auprès de l'ONU. Félicitations.

Chacun retient son souffle, dans l'attente d'un rebondissement. La tension est encore plus palpable qu'une séance de tirs au but en finale de Coupe du Monde. Il admettrait sa défaite ? Si facilement ? Ca serait trop beau !

Mais si. Mu s'incline devant la gamine, tourne les talons et s'éloigne, plongeant les spectateurs plongés dans une profonde perplexité. Et s'ils pouvaient voir le sourire qui fleurit sur ses lèvres, ils le seraient encore plus ...

A suivre ...


	5. Chapter 5

**ONU soit qui mal y pense - Chapitre 5**

* * *

Tout la nuit, les chevaliers marinent dans leurs interrogations quant à l'apparente candeur du Bélier. Car ils en sont sûrs : roublard comme il est, il a forcément quelque chose en tête. La seule option est de tendre le dos en attendant de savoir quoi.

Dès le lendemain, jour de Conseil, le mystère est sur le point d'être levé, ils le comprennent dès qu'arrive Mu dans la grande salle. Avec un air de pacha oriental, il se cale dans son fauteuil en croisant ses longues jambes, les yeux mi-clos comme un chat qui guette une innocente souris en ronronnant. Les ors connaissent cet air-là, et il ne présage rien de bon.

Mais Mu reste silencieux, tandis que la divine cruche débite ses sempiternelles âneries, que personne n'écoute plus depuis longtemps.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin du Conseil qu'il demande la parole.

Silence immédiat dans l'assemblée. On entendrait voler une mouche tsé-tsé.

- Majesté, puis-je formuler une requête ?

Aphrodite se penche sur Masque de Mort, ostensiblement occupé ... à bailler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut, celui-là ?

Il ne l'admettrait pas sous la torture, même si on lui passait du Céline Dion en boucle, mais cette victoire trop facile l'a empêché de fermer l'oeil de toute la nuit. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Saga, qui ronfle de bon coeur, effondré dans son fauteuil, enfin rassuré sur son sort et libéré de l'emprise tyrannique du Bélier.

- Accordé, dit la déesse en souriant.

- Eh bien, puisque Masque de Mort va Vous représenter à l'ONU, je trouve intéressant qu'il nous dévoile un peu les grandes lignes de son action. A moins que ça ne pose problème ?

Coup d'oeil acéré en direction, non pas de Masque de Mort, mais de son mentor, Aphrodite des Poissons. Qui en profite pour lui en décocher un à peine moins doux en retour.

- Aucun, susurre le Poisson. En français ou en grec ?

Il a beau plaisanter, au fond de lui-même, il n'est pas trop rassuré. Il n'a pas abordé le sujet du tout avec son élève, et son petit doigt lui dit que le Bélier l'attend au tournant. Ca sent le coup fourré à plein nez, même.

- En grec, ça ira. Sinon, j'en connais quelques uns qui ne vont pas suivre ..., lâche l'Atlante en toisant ses subordonnés d'un regard condescendant.

Masque de Mort lui-même semble perplexe. Il semble un peu désarçonné par la situation, ce qui, pour qui le connaît un minimum, n'est pas son habitude.

- Je dis quoi ?, souffle-t-il dans l'oreille d'Aphrodite.

- Fais comme tu le sens, et ça ira.

- T'es sûr ?

Il est quand même un peu hésitant, mais la méthode Coué a fait ses preuves.

- Si je te le dis !, le rassure le Poisson en le poussant vers l'estrade d'une tape dans le dos.

Le Cancer bombe le torse. Ben quoi, il est Ambassadeur, quand même. Les autres, Mu surtout, vont devoir lui donner du " Votre Excellence Monsieur l'Ambassadeur ", après l'avoir traité pendant des lustres comme un pestiféré. Jouissif ! Ce baume sur son orgueil blessé valait bien quelques petites souffrances grammaticales, finalement.

- Je vous préviens, je n'ai pas eu le temps de préparer quoi que ce soit, ma nomination a été si inattendue ..., ricane d'emblée le Cancer.

Pouffements de rires çà et là, tout le monde ayant compris que le but recherché était de chatouiller l'épiderme si sensible du Bélier quant à son candidat bancal. Lequel candidat n'en continue pas moins sa pioncette, indifférent à tout.

- On n'est pas à l'élection de Miss France, jette sèchement Mu. Un peu de sérieux ! Pourrait-on avoir une idée un peu plus ... comment dire ... pragmatique de vos projets de politique internationale par exemple ?

Et c'est parti pour un exposé de deux heures. Deux heures à tout jamais gravées dans la mémoire des chevaliers présents, Poissons inclus. Ils avaient halluciné en découvrant un Masque de Mort aux antipodes du cancre qu'ils imaginaient. Mais là, il en rajoute une couche, en dévoilant et en argumentant point par point ses pistes de travail pour venir à bout des conflits divers et variés qui égaient la politique internationale. Un chef-d'oeuvre de diplomatie qu'encenseraient les politologues les plus pointus. Même Mu se tait, c'est dire. Pourtant, il a l'air calme, patient comme s'il savourait déjà sa victoire avec l'instinct sadique du chat qui s'aiguise les griffes en attendant le passage de la souris pour lui mettre la patte dessus. Aphrodite réprime une furieuse envie de se rogner les oncles jusqu'au sang, mais il ne va certainement pas lui faire ce plaisir-là. Et puis on ne sait jamais, peut-être que le grand, l'irremplaçable Mu, lèche-botte attitré de la divine dinde, va s'avouer vaincu pour une fois ? Il pourrait bien lui faire ce petit plaisir, une fois dans sa vie, non ? Dans ce cas, il pourrait faire un effort et avoir une tête de perdant, là il lui gâche la moitié de son bonheur. Enfin bon, il fera avec.

Mais le coriace Bélier revient à la charge. Aphro soupire nerveusement. Pas possible, il n'en sera donc jamais débarrassé ? Il est pire qu'une tique, bon sang !

- Après ce brillant exposé, Votre Excellence ...

Mu s'interrompt, balayant d'un regard hautain le parterre de chevaliers avachis sur leur siège, la première surprise de ce Masque de Mort inattendu passée, et bâillant à qui mieux mieux en luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts. Camus, honteux d'être pris en défaut, se redresse prestement et donne un coup de coude à Milo, qui se réveille en grognant. Il a des réveils difficiles, le Scorpion, et qu'on le dérange en pleine félicité ( il rêvait qu'Aiolos sortait de son monastère pour achever ce qu'il avait empêché treize ans auparavant, cet idiot ) ne va sûrement pas arranger son caractère déjà épineux. Il n'y a que le Verseau qui puisse se permettre de telles privautés sans avoir à le payer de quelques petites piqûres fort désagréables.

Le Bélier n'en attendait pas moins, pardon, pas plus de ce ramassis d'ignares tout juste bons à foncer dans le tas dès qu'un adversaire se pointe par hasard. Heureusement qu'il est en bas de l'escalier, à filtrer les entrées, sinon ça fait longtemps que la déesse aurait été fait un petit coucou amical et prolongé à Hadès et qu'ils pointeraient au chômage, tous autant qu'ils sont.

- Je disais donc APRES CE BRILLANT EXPOSE, VOTRE EXCELLENCE ...

Ah, ça sert d'élever la voix, il y en a qui émergent. Tant mieux pour eux, ça serait dommage qu'ils ratent le clou du spectacle !

- J'aimerais que Votre Excellence nous parle de ses projets, disons ... plus personnels, des sujets précis qui lui tiennent à coeur et qu'Elle souhaite mettre en avant durant son mandat à l'ONU...

Aphro a un frisson. Du hors-sujet ! Ca n'était pas prévu, ça, ça dérape dangereusement ! Mais Masque de Mort ne semble pas effrayé par la question, bien au contraire.

- Eh bien, j'envisage de mettre à l'honneur des peuples qu'on voit peu souvent sur la scène internationale, ce qui est très regrettable.

- Ah ?, fait Mu, laconique. Dites-nous-en davantage, je vous prie ?

- Si vous le souhaitez ... Disons que je nourris un grand respect pour les peuples premiers et toutes ces civilisations qui n'ont pas encore été perverties par le monde moderne, et que je me propose d'aller au-devant d'eux afin de faire profiter à toutes et à tous de leur sagesse et de leurs coutumes ancestrales ...

- Fort intéressant, en effet, concède un Mu plus pincé que jamais. Mais encore ? Un exemple concret pour illustrer vos propos peut-être ... ?

Le chevalier des Poissons blanchit, saisi d'un terrible pressentiment. Il connaît la psychologie du Cancer comme le fond de sa poche ou le code secret de sa carte bancaire, et sait que c'en est fini de tous ses espoirs si jamais Masque de Mort répond à la question de Mu. Vif comme l'éclair, il bondit de son siège et se précipite sur lui. Mais c'est déjà trop tard. Masque de Mort est lancé sur LE sujet, les vannes sont ouvertes et plus rien au monde ne peut les refermer, il ne lui reste plus qu'à contempler les ruines de son ex-futur triomphe.

Et de fait, Masque de Mort,gonflé d'enthousiasme comme les voiles d'un bateau par grand frais, est à deux doigts d'éclater de bonheur. La mine béate d'un gamin devant une vitrine de Noël, le voilà parti dans son monde à lui.

- Je parie que la plupart d'entre vous ignore le génie créatif Shuars ou le sens de la fête des Maoris?, s'enflamme-t-il.

Silence stupéfait dans l'assistance. Gêné, aussi. Parce que dans ce beau parterre qui brille davantage des mille feux des armures que de ceux de l'esprit, personne, non, personne ne voit de quoi il est en train de parler. Ah si, il y a un bruit étrange, comme celui que ferait quelqu'un qui s'étrangle. Comme un seul homme, toutes les paires d'yeux présentes se tournent vers Camus, car il s'agit de lui. Et il est ... décomposé. Pupilles vide, blanc comme un marbre antique ... et au moins aussi pétrifié.

- Dis-moi, de quoi il parle ?, bafouille un Milo troublé à son intention, lèvres camouflées derrière la main, histoire d'avoir la primeur de la catastrophe qui s'annonce.

Car il est évident que Camus, l'intello de la troupe, le rat de bibliothèque, a compris, lui. Et ça l'a mis dans un tel état que plus personne à présent ne veut savoir ni de gré ni de force de quoi il s'agit. Même la déesse, qui plane toujours à 12.000 pieds, commence à prendre une jolie teinte verte qui s'accorde merveilleusement avec ses cheveux couleur jus-de-betterave et se dandine sur son trône comme si elle était assise sur un nid de guêpes.

Mais Masque de Mort ne compte pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin – il en est d'ailleurs incapable.

- Savez-vous que les Shuars mettaient seulement d'une semaine pour réaliser un tsantsa ? Des génies, les mecs, faut être balaize pour faire ça, ajoute-t-il, irradiant d'admiration.

- C'est quoi, un tanst... tnant ... ?, demande Aldébaran en levant un doigt timide.

- Un tsantsa !, clame le Cancer avec l'emphase d'un orateur de l'Antiquité.

Et il prend une profonde inspiration à enfler telle la grenouille de La Fontaine, et rejette les épaules en arrière. Son heure de gloire est enfin arrivée, il va leur prouver, à ces blancs-becs, qu'il n'est pas l' incurable imbécile qu'ils croyaient !

- C'est ce que l'artisanat améridien a produit de plus raffiné. Car voyez-vous, continue-t-il avec le ton docte d'un maître de conférences, il faut utiliser une technique très particulière qui nécessite des années de pratique pour décapiter la victime afin de pouvoir facilement extraire le crâne de la peau, et mettre la tête à tremper jusqu'à la réduire à la taille d'une orange, ensuite ...

Aphrodite se laisse tomber à genoux, foudroyé. Tout est fini, Mu a gagné. Il a mené son adversaire directement au précipice, sans que celui-ci devine quoi que ce soit. Masque de Mort, emporté par son enthousiasme, vient de se disqualifier avec brio. Car l'ONU, a beau compter dans ses rangs pas mal de pays qui n'ont rien de petits saints, qui y enverrait un homme si politiquement incorrect ?

- Le salopard ..., gémit Aphro entre ses dents.

Mu l'écrase d'un regard triomphant. Plus la peine de garder le masque, à présent Athéna n'a pas d'autre choix que de nommer Saga, son poulain, ou plutôt sa marionnette. La séance d'ouverture de l'ONU est dans deux jours, et elle n'a pas de candidat de secours, et pas le temps d'en former un autre.

Pendant ce temps, Masque de Mort continue de glacer l'assistance qui en a pourtant vu des vertes et des pas mûres avec lui, avec ses descriptions circonstanciées de décapitations rituelles, extractions de cerveaux et autres délicieux passe-temps. La moitié des chevaliers présents oscille entre la nausée et l'effroi, l'autre a déjà fui. Il en est à dissertersur le bon sens de tous ces braves gens – ben oui, ils ont raison, réduire les têtes des ennemis vaincus résoud les problèmes de stockage. Lui ne sait plus où ranger sa collection de masques, ses murs en sont encombrés et Athéna a rejeté la demande d'extension de son temple, pourtant tout à fait légitime. L'hygiène, c'est primordial, non ? Et puis des masques jusque dans les toilettes, ça risque de faire un peu kitsch à la longue, et méticuleux comme il est, le désordre heurte son sens du bon goût.

Aphrodite, éploré, décide de mettre fin à ce supplice et de ne pas donner plus de motifs de satisfaction à son ennemi préféré. Rage en bandoulière et fierté en lambeaux, il se relève et, attrapant Masque de Mort par le col, le prend en remorque vers la sortie.

- Eh, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?, explose le Cancer, vexé qu'on ose traiter un futur ambassadeur de manière si peu courtoise.

- On rentre !, hurle Aphrodite.

- On rentre où ?, balbutie le Cancer décontenancé, qui, tout à ses délires sadiques, n'a pas compris qu'il venait d'être recalé à l'oral.

- Chez moi ! J'ai deux mots à te dire en privé, pauvre crétin !

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! ?

- Tu es viré, abruti ! Non mais tu ne pouvais pas garder tes petits fantasmes pour toi ? Quand je pense à tout le mal que je me suis donné pour te rendre présentable !

Masque de Mort hoquette de stupeur.

- Viré ? Mais pourquoi ?

- A cause de ta petite collection !

- Où est le problème ? Je suis sûr que là-bas, il y en a bien qui collectionnent des timbres ...

Le Poisson pousse un soupir excédé. Même pas la peine d'essayer de faire comprendre à ce psychopathe invétéré la subtile différence entre une collection de taxes déguisées en jolis bouts de papier coloré et une autre de trophées humains on ne peut plus gerbant. La géopolitique, okay, le français, formidable, le guide des manières mondaines, passe encore, mais là, c'est au-delà des possibilités psychologiques du Cancer.

Sous le coup de la déception, celui-ci se met à pleurnicher.

- C'est pas juste ! C'est de la discrimination à l'embauche, je vais faire appel auprès de la Cour Européenne des Droits de l'Homme !, piaille-t-il d'une voix suraiguë, tandis qu'Aphrodite le traîne vers la sortie avec son air des très mauvais jours.

Un silence parfait se fait dans la salle, tandis que les cris du malheureux Cancer s'éteignent entre les colonnes. Un vague murmure de pitié flotte dans la salle, mais Mu recadre vite son monde.

- La question est donc réglée, annonce-t-il d'une voix triomphante devant le parterre d'ors atterrés. Majesté, Messieurs, bonne journée à vous, ajoute-t-il mesquinement avant de tourner les talons.

En passant devant Saga, toujours dans les bras de Morphée, avachi dans son fauteuil, il lui décoche une violente claque au sommet du crâne.

- Quant à toi, feignasse, file faire tes valises.

Le Gémeau brutalement tiré de son sommeil ouvre des yeux effarés.

- Quelles valises ?, murmure-t-il, saisi d'un terrible pressentiment.

Dans son ombre, Kanon se mord les lèvres et pose une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son aîné.

- Il va falloir que tu sois courageux, mon pauvre vieux ...

Personne ne parvient à dormir la nuit suivante : les cris affreux qui proviennent de la dernière maison font soudain réaliser à tout le Sanctuaire que du Poisson ou du Cancer, le plus sadique des deux n'est pas forcément celui qu'ils croyaient.

**A suivre ...**


End file.
